También
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Y mientras Harry miraba la sonrisa de Draco, y sentía una suave mano acariciar sus cabellos, cerró los ojos y dejó su alma ser invadida por la música. Secuela de "Es como si fuésemos"


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **TAMBIÉN**

.

.

.

 _Busco en mi corazón pero en este momento,_

 _la única persona que puedo sentir es a ti._

 _Tu eres el día soleado después de la lluvia,_

 _El viento que sopla la brisa de verano,_

 _La flor que da inicio a la primavera_

 _Y el cálido rayo de sol durante el otoño._

 _Eres el agua que alivia mi sed,_

 _El fuego que entibia mi corazón,_

 _El aire que respiro,_

 _Y la tierra que me protege._

 _Ahora ya lo sabes._

 _Eres mi todo._

 _Nadie te ha amado_

 _como yo te amo a ti._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta por fin de que_

 _también estás enamorado de mí?_

.

.

.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió la cabeza de alguien caer sobre su hombro. Luna había cantado para ellos, como desde hacía dos meses, y Draco como siempre se había dormido. La canción había cambiado, sin embargo Draco aún caía dormido cada vez.. Una vez le preguntó a Luna cómo era posible que siempre acabara con el rubio durmiendo y ella respondió susurrando que Draco no la necesitaba para dormir, solo que cuando estaban juntos el cansancio lo poseía. Al principio no lo entendió pero pronto se dio cuenta que el rubio no confiaba en sus compañeros de casa, por lo que no se permitía dormir con profundidad por las noches y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, estaba agotado.

Luna era la única en la que confiaba para permitirse tal debilidad como dejarse expuesto,y ahora Harry, pero ni el tiempo que ambos le dedicaban sería suficiente para compensar una reparadora noche de sueño. Acariciando sus cabellos se permitió sonreír y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo. El protego totalum de Draco los cubría a ambos, pero con el estado actual de Draco, esto era un lujo. En su mente, hizo la tarea mental de aprender a realizar este hechizo, pues sería muy útil si Lucius aparecía y necesitaba proteger a Draco.

Y hablando de él...

Tragó saliva, estaban solos.

Quizá, quizá podría confesarse ahora.

Se acomodó y alzó la cara. Draco pareció notar el cambio de posición porque abrió los ojos y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Harry respiró hondo y le sonrió.

-Hola-saludó.

Draco se estiró y bostezo ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Hola ¿Y Luna?

-No lo sé. Acabo de despertar.

-Oh, vale.

Como si no supieran qué más decir, y Harry se hubiera acobardado, desviaron su mirada del otro y empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Harry miró al rubio con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus manos. Cuando una botella cayó de la mochila de Draco, Harry la observó con detalle mientras la recogía .

-¿Esa es una poción revitalizante?-preguntó

Draco volteó a verlo y mantuvo su mirada en la pequeña botella que ahora sostenía la mano de Harry. Suspirando la tomó.

-Si-dijo sin mirarlo y poniéndola nuevamente en su mochila.

-Draco - llamó el moreno pero no fue respondido - Draco - repitió parándose frente a él - ¿Cuántas exactamente tomas al día?

-Harry- pidió implícitamente el rubio.

-Draco.

-Mmm

-Malfoy-le llamó en tono serio y enfadado- ¿Sabes que una adicción así te puede matar? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Draco lo miró a los ojos sin retroceder y enrojeció al sentirse como un niño pequeño frente a su madre. Solo que la suya nunca lo había regañado. Eso era trabajo de su nana.

-En mantenerme vivo.

¿Mantenerse vivo?

-¿Mantenerte vivo?-repitió y su boca se torció en una mueca-¿Qué exactamente te tratan de hacer en las noches?

-Nada-respondió el rubio eliminando los hechizos que los aislaban y empezó a marcharse enfadado.

-Espera-gritó Harry y lo agarró del brazo

-¿Esperar? ¿Para qué?¿Para que me digas lo muy irresponsable que soy al ser un adicto?

Harry apretó su agarre.

-No quise decir eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Yo solo- respiro frustrado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- Estoy preocupado. No dormir puede enloquecer a la persona, provocar anemia, desmayos y...

Draco lo observó excusarse y suspiró. Quizá se había pasado. Era tan solo que no dormir lo ponía de mal humor..., incluso si Harry estaba cerca. Y el moreno tenía razón, sabía que a largo plazo terminaría mal pero no encontraba otra solución a no dormir... Las bromas de los slytherin podían ser realmente crueles, y Draco lo sabía. Él mismo había patrocinado varias antes.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo en la torre de Gryffindor?-escuchó al león preguntar entonces.

Draco volteó rápidamente la cabeza y Harry creyó que no romperse el cuello en ese movimiento era casi imposible. Pero bueno, Draco lo había logrado.

-¿Dormir contigo?-preguntó.

Harry enrojeció. Bueno, si el rubio lo decía así en realidad parecía ... algo.

-Bueno, estarán los otros chicos y puedo prestarte la capa para que entres y salgas, y en las noches podemos cerrar las cortinas y ponerles un silenciador.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos-intentó convencerlo Harry.- Mantendré mis manos quietas.- Aclaró sabiendo lo mucho que se movía en las noches y solía golpear o tirar sus almohadas.

Draco enrojeció una vez más, esta vez con el rojo hasta las orejas y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, así que trató de justificarse.

-No en esa forma,es decir, sales con Luna. Yo no..-se pasó la mano por el cabello y Draco observó que solía hacerlo siempre que estaba nervioso. Al menos lo hacía una vez al día cuando estaban juntos.-No sé que estoy diciendo.

Draco asintió. No sabía porqué pero últimamente parecía que ambos no dejaban de sonrojarse cuando estaban el uno con el otro. Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando Luna rondaba cerca, pero últimamente los dejaba solos. Para vergüenza de Draco y felicidad de Harry. Y no era solo Harry el que metía la pata. La última vez Draco había dicho que podría besarle cuando le consiguió uno de esos chocolates caros de Francia que su madre solía enviarle en su cumpleaños, mientras se colgaba de su cuello. O cuando al dormir se había abrazado a él de una manera que nunca se había abrazado a Luna en sueños.

Pero es que Harry olía tan bien.

Y Draco hubiera aceptado inmediatamente, pues con Harry se sentía cuidado y protegido. Pero existía la posibilidad de que hablara en sueños. Y entonces, Harry podría escuchar lo mucho que le gustaba, sus pesadillas... no sabía, dejar de tratarlo como a un amigo.

Podría alejarse.

Y Draco se había acostumbrado a tenerlo tan cerca.

-Yo…

-Mmm fue una mala idea ¿cierto?-rió torpemente Harry.

-No, no es eso.

Harry lo miró fijamente esperando que continuara y él se sintió impulsado a hablar.

-¿No se enfadará Weasley?

Harry mordió su labio.

O si. Era probable, muy probable que lo hiciera. Harry pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Draco y Luna, y solo solía ver a Ron y Hermione en clases o al dormir en su recámara. Cosa que ya le habían reclamado. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente encabronado con Harry, y el moreno lo sabía. Ocultarle las cosas a Hermione era aún más difícil pese a que ella no parecía molesta con él. De hecho parecía curiosa. El otro día Malfoy había fruncido el ceño al verlo llegar y le había preguntado porque tenía un hechizo localizador y de transmisor de voz sobre él. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y le había preguntado si podía quitarlo. Cuando el rubio se deshizo de él, Harry le preguntó quién podría habérselo puesto.

-Bueno-había dicho el rubio-Podría jurar que era la magia de Granger.

Alejando sus recuerdos de ese día, Harry alzó su mirada al rubio. Éste estaba observando su pulsera de oro y Harry quiso decirle que él sabía que debajo de la manga de su túnica se encontraba otra igual, pero de plata. Que sabía que lo había salvado, que le gustaba mucho. El rubio se mordió el labio entonces y Harry volteó la mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Joder, era tan difícil resistirse.

¿Draco se daría cuenta de lo mucho que parecía tentarlo?

-¿Harry?

-Mmm-preguntó sin mirarle.

-¿Que si no se enfadará Weasley?

Ah, cierto.

-Pues. Tu y yo sabemos que sí-admitió. -Pero tú necesitas dormir y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Draco suspiró y lo miró.

-Aún no entiendo porqué estás aquí conmigo y no con ellos.-Suspiró y Harry lo siguió sin decir nada.

-Me gustas- dijo- eres agradable.

La cara del rubio pareció expresar su negación a creer que Harry se le había confesado. Y bueno, era divertido cuando Draco fingía ignorar o no comprendía las insinuaciones de Harry.

.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Se preguntó Draco cuando la puerta se cerró y ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas. Tenía su pijama de seda verde y Harry una camiseta y un short. Habían decidido acostarse temprano para que ninguno de los compañeros de Harry los viera, y ahora ahí estaban, solos, y hechos un manojo de nervios.

-A dormir-bromeó Harry mientras sacaba una revista de quidditch como para pasar el tiempo antes de dormir y Draco se rió. Bueno, él no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Harry?-preguntó luego de 10 minutos bajo la sabana.

-¿Mmmm?

-No tengo sueño.

-¿Qué? Pero si te estabas cayendo en la tarde.

-Verá demasiado nervioso para dormir- Me he acostumbrado a no dormir en las noches.

Harry frunció el ceño y buscó su varita.

-¿Desmaius?

¿Desmaius?-repitió parpadeando Draco y su ceño se frunció.

Él esperaba una pequeña charla, que le prestara un libro, algo…

¡No que lo dejara inconsciente!

El reproche en su mirada fue tan evidente que hasta Harry lo notó.

-Olvídalo-dijo tapándose nuevamente y se reprochó a si mismo lo que pensó. Era tan estúpido.

Harry suspiró y lo vio ocultarse. Si , quizá fue grosero. Pero era mejor a saltar sobre él y definitivamente no dejarlo dormir. Aún así se sintió culpable.

-Draco…

-...

-Draco no te enojes, vamos.

-...

Suspiró y se acostó a su lado.

Sería una larga noche.

.

Pese a que se había acostado enojado, Draco había tenido una gran noche; admitió realmente contento. Había dormido más de 8 horas, todo un logro. Bueno, él sí. Harry parecía un muerto viviente, se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba la capa de invisibilidad que Harry le extendía para ir a darse un baño en su habitación.

¿Será que pateaba mucho?

-Harry...-intentó.

-...

-Harry

-...

-¿Estás enojado?

Harry no respondió. Finalmente cuando estuvo listo Draco se dio cuenta que estaba dormido. Sentado, pero dormido. Y que tenía grandes ojeras.

Nota mental, no dormir más con Harry.

Lo acostó despacio y lo acomodó entre las sábanas.

-Gracias-susurró, pese a que sabía que el otro no respondería. Luego se cubrió, abrió las cortinas y se fue.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba solo.

Mier...es decir Diablos.

¿Cuándo se había ido Draco?

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido?

Sujetó su cabeza. Se sentía tan cansado. Pasó toda la noche cuidando de no abrazar a Draco pero cuando volvía a despertar tenía al rubio tan sujeto a él que parecía niño de 3 años evitando que le quitaran su peluche. Al final no supo qué hacer para evitarlo y puso una almohada entre ellos. Draco seguramente se sentiría incómodo si despertara con él en una posición que seguramente ni siquiera había estado con Luna. Luna... mmm ya había sol. Mucho sol. Con rapidez notó que los demás seguían dormidos y que ¡ERA TARDE!

-Ron- dijo sacudiendo a su amigo- Ron es tarde.

El pelirrojo gruñó y siguió roncando.

-Ron es tardísimo.

-Dejame dormir Harry- pidió el otro

-Tenemos clases con Snape a primera hora. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos desayunar.

Eso fue suficiente.

-Demonios-gruñó el pelirrojo.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

.

Ron no lo había notado, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Harry lo despertaba. Se dió cuenta cuando atravesaron juntos el comedor, llegaron a la mesa casi vacía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione también pareció sorprendida. Alzó la mirada del diario EL PROFETA en sus manos y alzó la ceja al ver a Harry servirse comida en su plato sin parar.

-¿Harry?-preguntó ella

-Mmm-preguntó con su boca llena

-¿Has peleado con Malfoy?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Con Luna quizá?

Volvió a negar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó tragando.

-Bueno-inició ella un poco contrariada- Es jueves.

-¿Y?

-En el desayuno.

-¿Si?

-Tu siempre desayunas con Malfoy y Luna entre semana.

Fue como si el foco dentro del cerebro de Harry se prendiera. Se paró inmediatamente y pronto fue tirado hacia atrás.

-Siéntate y termina de comer compañero-dijo Ron finalmente- hace mucho que no comes con nosotros y Luna y Malfoy ya deben haber terminado de comer.

Decepcionado, Harry se quedó quieto.

-¿Entonces...?- inició Ron tratando de omitir que se habían peleado la semana pasada- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida esta semana?

Harry se sonrojó. Debería estar avergonzado de haber hecho a sus amigos a un lado. Alzó la mirada y observó a Hermione mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrió también, realmente los había extrañado.

Suspiró hondo.

-He conseguido avanzar un poco con el chico que me gusta. Aún no me he confesado pero quiero hacerlo pronto.

-Oh, Harry- felicitó Hermione-Eso es maravilloso.

Ron mordió un pedazo de pan.

-¿En serio? Pero si te la pasas con nosotros o con Malfoy y Luna ¿Cuando siquiera lo ves?

Harry lo miró significativamente.

Ron abrió los ojos.

-El chico...¡¿Es Malfoy?! ¿Malfoy es el chico que t …

Hermione y Harry le taparon la boca rápidamente.

-¡Ron no lo grites!

-Pero, pero tú... Y es él.. Y yo .. y mis padres...

Harry bajó la mirada decepcionado.

-Ya sé que no les va a gustar

Ron miró a Harry, con el malestar empezando a formarse en su estómago, pero al mirar los ojos entristecidos de su mejor amigo se compadeció.

-Bueno gustar, gustar, No, ¿verdad?-intentó amablemente pero era obvio que no le gustaba la idea.

Hermione lo observó preocupada

-Él sale con Luna, Harry.

-Lo sé, ella me dió permiso de tratar de robarlo. Incluso parece darme oportunidades para estar a solas con él.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Lo tiene?-preguntaron ambos.

-Por supuesto-afirmó ella pero no dijo nada más.

.

Draco le pasó una manzana a Luna y tomó una para sí mismo. La observó unos minutos antes de morderla y, por primera vez en días, se sintió contento cuando pudo disfrutar de su sabor en lugar de pensar en ella solo como una manera de mantenerse despierto.

-Pareces descansado- comentó Luna contenta al verlo sonreír y Draco hizo una mueca, antes de asentir.

-Sí-contestó el slytherin, pero no pareció satisfacer a Luna con la respuesta.

-Pero no pareces feliz pese a que dormiste con Harry-insistió.

Draco suspiró.

-Ni siquiera preguntaré cómo lo sabes.

Ella simplemente dejó salir una suave sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó, Draco?

El rubio la miró seriamente y luego de eso emitió un ruidito frustrado mientras se revolvía el cabello.

-Agggg. Es que no lo entiendo-gritó enojado.-Primero se enoja porque tomo pociones revitalizantes y no duermo lo suficiente. Que sé que tú debiste haber hecho algo para que se enterara. La botella estaba hasta el fondo de la mochila, era imposible que se diera cuenta.

Luna sonrió.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces insiste en que duerma con él en la torre Gryffindor, y fui, y mi estómago se revolvía de los nervios, y no podía dormir, y se lo dije.

-¿Tratabas de seducirlo?

-¡No trataba nada!-enrojeció- Solo quería platicar o ...

-Que te abrazara.

-¡Luna!

-Está bien,¿entonces qué pasó?

-Entonces él se ofreció a desmayarme

Luna hizo una mueca decepcionada. Harry tenía que ser.

-¿Y después?

-Me enojé y me dormí, y bueno... cuando me levanté me dí cuenta que estaba abrazando una almohada.

-Mmmm

Draco asintió.

-Y me levanté y agarré mis cosas, entonces me ofreció su capa y se quedó dormido. Y ahora no quiere verme ¿Habré hablado por la noche?

Luna sonrió.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno-inició Luna- creo que tú sabes tan bien como yo que últimamente ustedes se llevan muy bien. Si hubieras hablado, ahora no estarías conmigo. Estarías con él. Tiene mucho cariño hacia ti.

El slytherin infló las mejillas.

-Él solo está siendo amable.

.

Hoy era un día raro- pensó Harry. Estaba pasando el día con Ron y Hermione como hace mucho no lo hacía. Y tenía que admitir que era agradable y los extrañaba. Había desayunado con ellos, tenían clases juntos porque Ravenclaw compartía con Slytherin, y habían almorzado juntos, como antes; y como pronto vendrían los exámenes, Ron le había pedido que no lo dejara solo con Hermione al momento de estudiar, así que ahí estaba. Sentado frente a una mesa, con un pergamino vacío y un montón de libros frente a ellos. Con Hermione aconsejando sin parar y Ron lloriqueando por ello. Suspirando, apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio.

¿Cómo estarían Draco y Luna?

¿Estarían aprovechando que estaban solos?

Empezó a agitar los pies.

¿Draco realmente amaba a Luna?

¿Harry tenía alguna posibilidad?

¿Se estarían besando? Fuera de esos besos en las mejillas, quizá…

Ron volteó y miró a Harry. Éste movía los pies, los dedos golpeaban el escritorio, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la mesa. Estaba sufriendo.

¿Él se veía así mientras Hermione salía con Krum?

No, al menos Harry no atacaba a Malfoy verbalmente. Ni se iba a besuquear con Lavander. Ni...

Quiso abrir la boca y decirle que corriera hacia el rubio, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un…

-Me alegro de que estés aquí compañero, te extrañaba.

Quiso azotarse en la mesa.

Pero Harry detuvo sus movimientos y sonrió, y Ron supo que no lo había hecho tan mal. Hasta que Malfoy entró platicando con Terry Boot y sonrió hacia el ravenclaw.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

-A Boot le gusta Draco-dijo casi gruñendo- Me lo dijo Luna.

Ron rodó los ojos

-¡¿Es que es el mes de enamorarse del hurón?!

-¡Ron!-regañó Hermione- baja la voz

-Ya, es que si me molesta que él te guste. Me molesta que se haya vuelto tan buena gente. Me molesta que le guste a los Ravenclaw. Me molesta que incluso McGonagall le haya tomado cariño por ser buen estudiante y silencioso, y cooperativo... ¡Me molesta!

-Estás siendo infantil, Ron-murmuró Hermione

-Tú estabas conmigo hace tres días

-Sí, cuando no sabía que le gustaba a Harry. Y bueno- dijo sonriendo- es guapo.

Harry gruñó

-Bueno haz algo entonces para solucionarlo, Harry. No quiero verte como cachorro achicopalado cada que estés con nosotros porque no sabes dónde está el hurón-comentó el pelirrojo.

-Tengo un trato con Luna

-En el que Boot se está entrometiendo y no le importa lo que ustedes piensen.

.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Harry abrió la boca ligeramente.

-No puedo hacer algún avance sin que Luna esté enterada.

-Bueno, ella te dio permiso ¿no? Si a mí me gustara el hurón me lo hubiera robado del mundo mágico hace mucho. O lo hubiera robado a ¿dónde vivían tus padres? Ah, si. Godric Hollow. Y si me estuviera muriendo por él, le pondría un anillo de compromiso o algo. Los contratos de cortejo aún existen ¿sabes?, y se respetan, más para personas como él, arraigadas a la cultura sangre pura.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Estas insinuando que…

-Estoy insinuando que dejes de llorar y hagas algo con Boot ¡Ahora!

Harry miró a Hermione.

-Me temo que esta vez Ron tiene razón.

.

Draco suspiró. Boot era agradable y le hacía compañía ahora que Luna no estaba pero…

Pero él no era Harry.

Y quería saber demasiado de él.

-Entonces, Draco…

El rubio se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

-¿Si?-preguntó dándose la vuelta y acercándose a un estante para fingir que veía los libros.

-Quería decirte que me parece increíble lo mucho que has cambiado-escuchó mientras tomaba uno de ellos- Y que nunca creí que fueras tan agradable. Pero me alegra saberlo ahora.

Draco suspiró de nuevo y miró al frente. Ahí estaba Harry, platicando con sus amigos de gryffindor.

Solo sonrió hacia el ravenclaw.

-Gracias.

-Y es que resultaste tan buena gente-continuó el otro-Aunque muchos rumoran que solo es una fachada para no tener problemas.

Draco suspiró.

-Lo sé

-Pero no es así, ¿cierto? Éste eres el tú que no dejabas ver a nadie por tus padres y tu familia.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Supongo-dijo avanzando.

-Y ahora los rumores dicen que tu padre escapó y que probablemente te irás con él ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás bien?

¿Estar bien?

-Si, claro porque no habría de estarlo.

-Pero él podría querer volverte a ver, ¿Cierto?

-Supongo-respondió secamente.

-¿Y lo has visto?

-No

-¿Y a tu madre?

Respiró hondo, pidiendo paciencia a Merlín.

-No-respondió.

-Ya veo. Supongo que ella piensa que es mejor estar lejos para que seas feliz.

Draco rodó los ojos.

¿En serio? A ella le hubiera gustado que se convirtiera en el "amante" de su líder.

Le hubiera gustado que ganase su amo.

Le hubiera gustado el poder.

Apretó los puños y empezó a caminar más rápido.

-¿Draco?-llamó Terry -Puedes hablar conmigo. Confía en mí. No le diré nada a nadie de lo que me digas.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Que pesado ¿Es que no entendía que quería olvidarlo? ¿Que no quería recordar que había tenido todo y ahora no tenía nada?

Él era un jodido slytherin así su casa no lo quisiera en ella.

Él era el jodido Draco Malfoy, lo último que necesitaba era la compasión de alguien.

De alguien que no fuera Luna, se regañó.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes hablar conmigo, insisto. No creo que se bueno que solo hables con Luna todo el tiempo. O con Harry. Ustedes son simplemente incompatibles, no podría comprenderte. Pero yo en cambio...

Draco quedó parado inmediatamente.

-¿Que dijiste sobre Potter?-lo interrumpió.

-Incompatibles. Sé que se están llevando bien y eso, pero no creo que Harry crea que realmente has cambiado.

Draco sintió que le habían robado el aire y recordó la risa de tía mientras se agachaba y le sostenía la cara, después de 3 largos y dolorosos crucios. ¿Sabes, Draco?-ella había mencionado-aun cuando lograras atraer la atención del niño que vivió éste nunca te correspondería. Eres un Malfoy, cariño, y él es un Potter. Tú eres un slytherin y él un gryffindor. Eres un mortífago y él es un héroe. Él nunca confiará en tí. Nunca te querrá. Son totalmente incompatibles.

Con un nudo en la garganta, y como si Boot le quemara, salió de la biblioteca y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

-O Luna Lovegood, es muy lista pero es demasiado rara.-Insistió el cuervo, siguiéndole- Admito que se ven bien pero tú no deberías estar con ella, ella es…

-¿Draco?-escuchó la voz de Harry, quién Draco no sabía cuando había aparecido, y al voltear hacia él, observó a Luna acercarse también a lo lejos sonriendo. Frunciendo el ceño hacia el de la casa azul-bronce, Draco se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijiste de mi novia?-Exigió y Terry retrocedió, notando al momento que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y había obtenido el resultado contrario a lo que quería. -Lo que yo sienta, decida, quiera, mi pareja, no es tu asunto Boot.-dijo fríamente e incluso se sorprendió de la frialdad de su voz.

-No era mi intención…

Los slytherin alrededor admiraron interesados la escena. Pucey se adelantó a ellos.

-Mira hasta un ravenclaw puede ver lo bajo que has caído, Malfoy. Saliendo con Locagood y jugando con Potter Potty. Se ve que estás aprovechando que tus padres están en Azkaban para divertirte.

Varios rieron.

Otros retrocedieron.

Nott se dirigió a su lado en completo silencio y sacó la varita. Draco no era tonto. Sabía que varios ataques frustrados hacia él se debían al moreno de ojos verdes que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Quizá fue porque había dormido bien.

Quizá porque Harry, Theo y Luna estaban de su lado.

Quizá extrañaba patear traseros.

Sonrió de lado.

-¿Yo caí bajo? ¿Quién es él que necesita a una multitud de slytherin respaldando su espalda para atacarme? ¿O quien tiene que esperar a que duerma para intentar vencerme y hacerme una broma? ¿En serio Pucey? Uno creería que siendo mayor que yo al menos tendrías la decencia de atacar solo. Así que terminemos esto de una vez por todas. Saca tu varita. Si logre patearle el trasero a Potter, y él se volvió el héroe del mundo mágico, puedo patear el tuyo y salir inmune.

Adrián retrocedió cuando Draco lo señaló con su varita, e intentó hacer lo mismo pero fue muy lento. El expelliarmus de Draco le arrebató su medio de defensa.

-Serpensontia- exclamó.

-Increíble- susurraron muchos. La serpiente que una vez quiso azuzarle a Harry era una miniatura con la que le estaba mandando a Pucey.

-Aclaremos esto de una vez- dijo Draco- Estoy harto de que crean que por el simple hecho de que mis padres fueran encarcelados y yo esté libre pueden hacer conmigo lo que se les dé la gana. Estoy harto de que crean que pueden burlarse de mí y salirse con la suya. Yo soy y siempre seré el príncipe de slytherin y la envidia les corroe. Creen que pueden vencerme y declarar que son mejores que yo, que pueden llevar el título con la cabeza en alto, pero no son más que inútiles intentando imitarme.

-Eso no es cierto, yo…

-Que decida hablar, platicar o reír con los ravenclaws es muy mi problema. Ellos han demostrado más cerebro que ustedes, tontos sin dirección.-Aclaró moviendo la varita y con ello la serpiente hacia él.

El otro tragó saliva.

-Y tú, sí quiero platicar con Potter Potty, como bien lo aclaraste, es mi decisión. Aclaremos algo, porque sé que esos rumores vienen de tí. Yo no finjo ser amable. SOY AMABLE. Hasta que alguien me crispa los nervios. Y como bien lo aclaraste estoy aprovechando que mis padres no están ni hay un loco señor oscuro que vigile mis movimientos para divertirme y hacer lo que me da la gana con mi vida. ¿Quieres dar tu opinión al respecto?

La serpiente agitó la lengua y se inclinó sobre el cuello de Adrián.

-No.. no

-¿Algunos de ustedes sí?-preguntó el rubio hacia sus compañeros de casa y éstos negaron de mala gana.

-Eso pensé-dijo el slytherin agitando la varita y desapareciendo a la serpiente. Era una suerte que ningún maestro le haya visto. Caminó hacia la salida y tomó la mano de Luna mientras se alejaban.

.

-Pero es que...-Harry se interrumpió al mirar la mueca de Draco, mientras Boot lo seguía. Ante su silencio, sus amigos voltearon para ver hacia dónde él veía. Ignorándolos, el moreno se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio.

-¿Draco?-lo llamó Harry. Estaba furioso, notó el gryffindor, pero no era con él, porque sus ojos apenas lo miraron antes de mirar a Boot.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijiste de mi novia?-le preguntó al ravenclaw, quién se encogió como deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Lo que yo sienta, decida, quiera, mi pareja, no es tu asunto Boot.-continúo Draco.

-No era mi intención…-se aterrorizó el otro, pero no alcanzó a explicar cuál era porque Pucey metió su cuchara en el asunto

-Mira hasta un Ravenclaw puede ver lo bajo que has caído, Malfoy. Saliendo con Locagood y jugando con Potter Potty. -Rió, y Harry frunció el ceño ante su risa. Sus amigos también se acercaron-Se ve que estás aprovechando que tus padres están en Azkaban para divertirte-comentó y ante ello varios alumnos slytherin rieron.

Hasta que Malfoy alzó la barbilla y los miró.

Entonces, los más inteligentes retrocedieron.

Algo debió haber pasado mientras Harry miraba a Draco, porque Nott se paró a su lado y sacó la varita dispuesto a pelear de su lado. Como sabiendo que lo observaban., Draco lo miró, y fue como si Harry se reencontrara con un viejo amigo, porque ahí, frente a él, estaba el mismo Draco que reía al hacerle maldades, que lideraba el grupo de Umbridge, y volaba en escoba cada partido.

-¿Yo caí bajo? -preguntó-¿Quién es él que necesita a una multitud de slytherin respaldando su espalda para atacarme? ¿O quien tiene que esperar a que duerma para intentar vencerme y hacerme una broma? ¿En serio Pucey? Uno creería que siendo mayor que yo al menos tendrías la decencia de atacar solo. Así que terminemos esto de una vez por todas. Saca tu varita. Si logré patearle el trasero a Potter, y él se volvió el héroe del mundo mágico, puedo patear el tuyo y salir inmune.

Lanzó un expillarmus y, para sorpresa de Harry, lanzó uno de sus mejores hechizos.

-Serpensontia

-Increíble- escuchó.

-Aclaremos esto de una vez- dijo Draco- Estoy harto de que crean que por el simple hecho de que mis padres fueran encarcelados y yo esté libre pueden hacer conmigo lo que se les dé la gana. Estoy harto de que crean que pueden burlarse de mí y salirse con la suya. Yo soy y siempre seré el príncipe de slytherin y la envidia les corroe. Creen que pueden vencerme y declarar que son mejores que yo, que pueden llevar el título con la cabeza en alto, pero no son más que inútiles intentando imitarme. Y tú, -mencionó acercándose a Adrián-sí quiero platicar con Potter Potty, como bien lo aclaraste, es mi decisión. Aclaremos algo, porque sé que esos rumores vienen de tí. Yo no finjo ser amable. SOY AMABLE. Hasta que alguien me crispa los nervios. Y como bien lo aclaraste estoy aprovechando que mis padres no están ni hay un loco señor oscuro que vigile mis movimientos para divertirme y hacer lo que me da la gana con mi vida. ¿Quieres dar tu opinión al respecto?

La serpiente agitó la lengua y se inclinó sobre su cuello. Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión compañero?- escuchó la pregunta de Ron junto a él, pero Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo, era hipnotizante. Se sentía atraído como las estrellas a la noche.

-No.. no-empezó el mayor

-¿Algunos de ustedes sí?-preguntó el rubio hacia sus compañeros de casa mientras dirigía la serpiente hacia ellos y éstos negaron de mala gana.

-Eso pensé-dijo el slytherin agitando la varita y desapareciendo a la serpiente. Pasando de largo, tomó la mano de una sorprendida Luna para después empezar a caminar con ella lejos de ahí. Después de tanto tiempo, había recuperado ese aristocrático paso que lo definía como el sangre pura que era. Mientras caminaba con otra sangre pura, pensó tristemente.

Un pequeño empujón lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Vamos, alcánzalos- murmuró Hermione guiñandole un ojo. -Todos sabemos que él único que se puede enfrentar a Draco-estoy-jodidamente-encabronado-Malfoy eres tú.

-Y Luna-rió Ron.

-Y Luna-concedió Hermione- pero estoy segura de que en este momento, vas con ventaja.

Él se echó a correr, y amobos amigos se miraron, miraron a Harry y sonrieron entre sí..

-Creo que me he enamorado- escucharon a Lavander decir, y Ron gruñó malhumorado.

-¿Es en serio?-gritó. - No lo veas, es de Harry. Aghhh!

.

Cuando ya se habían alejado de la vista de los demás, Draco sintió a Luna parar y la miró confundido de su comportamiento.

-Terminemos, Draco.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu y yo-dijo señalando a ambos- Decidimos ser novios mientras tú consiguieras a alguien que amar y que te corresponda.

Draco parecía en shock.

-Pero tú...yo…

-Draco,-lo interrumpió ella, como solía hacerlo cuando él no sabía qué decir. -Hoy has vuelto a ser tú ¿No te has dado cuenta? La mirada fría, las palabras sarcásticas, el chico amable, el rencoroso, el explosivo...Todos son parte de tí. Y eso está bien. Es bueno.

-No estoy entendiendo

-Has sido por mucho tiempo un chico tranquilo Draco, pero no eras tú completamente. El Draco Malfoy de antes no se permitía ser juzgado por alguien que no lo conociera, no enfrentaba a los demás con la mirada y ganaba sin tocarlos, no tenía la seguridad de darle la espalda a alguien, no hubiera permitido que su propia casa se pusiera en su contra. Hoy has recuperado una parte de tí que hace mucho tiempo no tenías el valor de volver a ser. Tenías envidia de Harry y a la vez le anhelabas-continuó- Pero no tienes nada que envidiarle a él ¿No lo ves? Eres igual de poderoso, eres igual de querido. Él puede verte ahora- sonrió- Tú has encontrado a tu persona.

-Pero yo...-inició Draco.

Luna sonrió.

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Eso nunca cambiará.

Draco miró a Luna atentamente. Su mirada era tranquila, suave, calmante.

Y entendió lo que quería decirle.

Él ya no estaba solo.

Él era libre.

Ahora no solo tenía a la Luna.

También tenía al sol.

Y eso estaba bien,

eso era lo que él deseaba

-De acuerdo. Terminamos-aceptó finalmente. Él no la amaba, ni ella a él. Ellos solo se necesitaron y fueron amigos, y de algún modo eso fue lo que hizo su relación tan duradera. Pero era hora de dejarlo ir.

-Felicidades-celebró Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo- Nos vemos en la cena.

Se alejó dando saltitos.

Mirandola alejarse, Draco sonrió. De repente sintió que unos brazos lo alzaban y pronto estaba girando. Jadeó ruidosamente.

-Eso fue increíble, Draco- rió Harry ante su reacción. Draco alzó una ceja extrañado.

¿Increíble? Le iba a tirar una serpiente a un alumno… fue su primer pensamiento, el segundo fue que Potter estaba usando con él la posición de carga estilo matrimonial.

-¡Bájame Potter!-exigió totalmente sonrojado. pero Harry rió de nuevo y continuó.

-Realmente extrañé tu pose de yo soy el amo del castillo, Draco. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó el rubio -¡Ya deja de girarme!

Harry lo bajó.

-Es que descubrí que me gustas más que antes-le dijo, y entonces lo besó.

.

Draco podría jurar que dejó salir humo por las orejas.

-¿Qué? Pero tú.. yo-tartamudeó

-Me gustas, Draco-dijo nuevamente.- Me has gustado por mucho tiempo.

-Pero soy un fiasco-respondió mareado.

-No eres un fiasco-respondió con una mueca Harry- Eres bipolar o algo, pero no un fiasco.

Draco apretó los labios

-No soy bipolar

-Bueno, puedes ser jodidamente tierno o totalmente cabrón. Yo diría que eres bipolar.

-Eso es estúpido, Potter.

Harry lo miró.

Y lo miró.

Y lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas Harry-respondió.

-Creí que te gustaba el yo de antes-dijo mirando a un lado- ese yo te llamaba Potter.

-Mmm-dijo Harry sin negarlo-Oye Malfoy,¿quieres ser mi novio?

Él se atragantó y enfrentó su mirada sonrojado.

Harry sonrió triunfante.

-Sabía que era un sí.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!

-Oh vamos, dejémonos de juegos- dijo mientras pegaba ambas frente y sus ojos se miraban directamente- Tu y yo sabemos que me muero por ti.

-Tú, pero yo no Potter-escuchó decir a Draco.

-Creo que puedo arreglar eso.

Entonces lo besó de nuevo.

.

Luna sonrió mientras se acercaba a Draco que estaba leyendo un libro bajo el árbol junto al gran lago como la primera vez que le habló. Aunque esta vez, Harry estaba recostado en sus piernas.

-Hola chicos-saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Hola-Respondieron cada uno.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó sentándose.

-Draco está leyendo y yo lo veo leer.

El rubio suspiró

-Para mi desgracia.

Ella rió y se sentó junto al rubio. Comenzó a cantar. Como respuesta, Draco cerró el libro y se acomodó en el hombro de Luna, preparándose para dormir. Harry le sonrió a la rubia desde las piernas de su novio.

Había cosas que no cambiaban

Y otras que podrían cambiar.

Draco ahora sonreía. Hablaba con Nott, era nuevamente respetado en Slytherin, y solía platicar bastante con Hermione y los Ravenclaw. Y había jugado el puesto de buscador una vez más.

Recordando aquello. metió la mano en su bolsillo y luego tomó la mano del rubio, quien abrió los ojos al sentir algo en ella.

Era una snitch dorada.

-¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?-preguntó

-Es de uno de los partidos que gane hace tiempo. Quise dartela hace bastante-confesó.

Las alas doradas acariciaron suavemente sus dedos y Draco sonrió.

-Gracias.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sacó el collar en su cuello que tenía una snitch similar como dije. La besó suavemente y cuando el rubio se sonrojó le guiñó el ojo.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando Luna era la novia de Draco y Harry su amigo, pero había pasado ya algunos meses y finalmente en algunas semanas dejarían Hogwarts. Era como si todo por fin ocupara su lugar.

Y mientras Harry miraba la sonrisa de Draco, y sentía una suave mano acariciar sus cabellos, cerró los ojos y dejó su alma ser invadida por la música. Después de todo la canción era su favorita y junto a él, estaba la chica que más apreciaba y el rubio al cual amaba.

Y que desde hace unos meses

Solo le amaba a él.


End file.
